


Batgirl's Five Star Service

by HeroFizzer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Free Use, Incest, Lapdance, Oral, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After much egging from Harvey, Jim finally caves and agrees to eat a meal at a raunchy hero-themed restaurant. When his server turns out to be a woman dressed as Batgirl, he can't help but feel like he knows her from somewhere...likely because it's his own daughter. (Raffle commission)
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jim Gordon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Batgirl's Five Star Service

“Come on, commish, you gotta at least try this place once!”

“Harvey, for the last time, I'm not going to join you in some run down, perverted restaurant just because it's the only place you want to eat!”

Commissioner Gordon grumbled as he kept his gaze forward, ignoring both the diner and the GCPD detective. It had been a long day and James was hungry, sure, but even he had higher standards than this. With Bullock being a bachelor for as long as he was, it didn't surprise the commissioner that he would be into such a raunchy place like this. Especially with the 'gimmick' being the waitresses barely dressed as bootleg heroines.

“What, you don't like the convenience?” Harvey asked, stepping in front of Gordon to keep him from going any further. “Jim, c'mon! You're not gonna find better dining than this late at night!”

“Do you think there's a reason for that, Harvey?” Gordon asked, glaring at the detective. “Any other city and it would have been shut down years ago. But the damn corruption in Gotham...”

“Yeah yeah, like I don't hear that a lot at the office.” Harvey interrupted. “Look, you either get some good food, maybe an eyeful of some nice meat pies, if ya get me, or you go home to leftovers from your daughter or the same Chinese food you've been ordering since you started working as commissioner.”

Rolling his eyes, Gordon groaned at the stupid, yet sound, logic. He could just avoid it altogether...but his taste buds were getting tired of the same fried rice and boneless ribs. “Fine, just this once. But I'm not saying a word to anyone on the staff.”

The commissioner and detective made their way inside, with Harvey bearing the biggest grin over his victory. And to Gordon's surprise, the bevy of waitresses disguised as superheroines was worse than he thought; they wore the bare minimum that led one to believe they were the actual person, with their bodies exposed otherwise. The Supergirl and Power Girl especially kept their capes over their torsos, while the one pretending to be Hawkgirl had prosthetic wings attached to a harness, wearing it over her front. Their backsides were heavily exposed, with Jim seeing toys of some variety attached to them. The Wonder Woman wore a buttplug that had a star studded on the base, while the muscular woman calling herself Giganta had a slew of vibrators, two inside her pussy and two vibrating against the clit.

Needless to say there were signs everywhere warning the customers the floor was wet.

“This is worse than I thought!” Jim said as Harvey kept him from leaving. “There's surely a lot of health violations going on here!”

“Jim, relax, you're off duty,” Harvey assured him, “just take a deep breath and live like a Gotham citizen would for a change.”

“Hello, handsome boys. Can I help you with...anything?”

Jim paused, his eye bugging out as he heard a familiar voice in front of him. When he looked to see that an orange haired girl was dressed in Batgirl's cowl, the cape worn over her breasts and crotch like an apron, he had to do a double take. He swore that she sounded like his daughter Barbara, but there was no way it could be her. He'd have grounded her for life, even if she wasn't living with him in her adult age.

Wrapping his arm around Gordon's shoulders, Harvey naturally did the talking. “Me and my buddy here want a table. And don't worry about waiting to make up our minds. Just give us the best steaks you got!”

The Batgirl waitress giggled, although Gordon could see the unease in her eyes. It definitely wasn't because she was working here, no, but it seemed like something was bothering her. Perhaps his own presence...?

“Right this way, boys.” said the Batgirl, leading them to a table. Gordon's eyes went right for her ass, unable to avoid the sway of her hips while she walked around in raised heels that resembled her boots. They were rather authentic in their look, a bit too well designed to merely be cosplay props. And Gordon had met the Bat Family far too many times not to notice a difference. He also saw the two small remotes taped to her thighs, with a string leading right into her pussy. James swore he had to be careful of his step as a result, as she was clearly wet from such friction.

After seating the two, Batgirl walked away to give the order right away, biting her lip in nervous fashion. She hated to turn away from the commissioner, even if he barely recognized her bare bottom, because she was greatly concerned that he would know that she was Barbara Gordon, his daughter. She came here for a job thinking she would be safe from his presence, but it was only natural that the worst detective on the force would drag him here for whatever reason. She wanted to try and get out of dealing with them, but as she looked around the diner, everyone else was literally too busy to take her table.

Seriously, if they weren't bent over the table being railed by a massive shaft, they were underneath said table jerking off clients in both seats of the booth. Sure, Barbara was fine with servicing complete strangers, but her own father and his colleague?

“I guess it's better than dad finding out I actually fight crime...” Barbara sighed, heading back to the table. She did her best to be coy with Gordon and Bullock, being extra flirtatious while raising her voice a slight pitch to avoid being caught. She sat next to her father, her cape still covering her from the front, while smiling with glee at the two older men as she tried her best to put up a front. “It's going to take a while before your food gets to you.” Barbara giggled, turning her vibrators off and grunting as she slipped them out of her snatch. “Can I interest you both in an appetizer?”

“Sure thing!” Harvey said, rubbing his palms together as he licked his lips. Clearly he had been waiting for this for quite some time.

“No thanks.” Gordon said, looking away from the suspicious waitress. “The steak is more than enough for me.”

Barbara gulped, happy that her father wasn't taking to her advances. At the same time, the diner's policy was to assure everyone left with a smile on their faces, and though this clearly isn't her fault, her pay would be docked if she didn't try to do something for her dad. “Oh, sir, I insist!” Barbara said, running her hand over her father's crotch. She heard a groan clear as day from his lips, yet he still showed signs of restraint. She was going to have to work hard with someone as stubborn as the GCPD commissioner, clearly.

“Well sir, I can't leave you alone if you aren't happy with your service,” said Barbara, scooting herself over his lap, “and I just can't take no for an answer, especially when I'm offering.”

“I said...urgh...” As the waitress dressed as Batgirl rubbed her ass on his lap, Gordon tilted his head back as his erection slowly grew. It was the first time in years since he felt that sort of rising, unable to recall when his member last stood at attention. Barbara moaned as the rod poked through his khakis and against her ass, sucking on her lower lip as she realized that her father was getting aroused by her own actions. It was awkward for both of them, but she could only hope he didn't recognize her too much.

Then again, it was very hard for Gordon to not recognize the color of Batgirl's orange hair in such lighting and notice how identical it was to someone he knew...

Bullock, far too eager to get his jollies off, stood up and unbuckled his pants, letting them drop in front of Batgirl's face. Barbara was rather surprised to see just how stumpy Harvey's dick was, though given how rotund he was to begin with it made sense so much fat would cover up most of his length. Still, he showed signs of arousal being at half mast, and Barbara still had to satisfy her customers regardless.

As Batgirl leaned in to suck on Harvey's cock, her ruby lips pushing towards his crotch, Commissioner Gordon dropped his stone cold emotions and pulled his zipper down, pulling his dick out to rub against the waitress's backside. He heard a moan of pleasure coming from the girl's shut lips, her backside brushing up against his dick. Jim aided the orange haired heroine by pushing her cheeks around his member, letting her bounce atop his lap while he rode through her crack, an oddly satisfied groan escaping his lips.

“Damn, Jim, I ain't seen you look so relaxed before.” Harvey laughed, resting a hand on Batgirl's cowl. He rubbed at the space between the molded ears, hearing her moan and suck on his rod while they awaited their steaks for their meals.

“I might have had a moment of weakness...” Gordon said, a hint of guilt in his tone. “But it definitely feels worth it.”

“Glad to hear it.” Babs said, popping her lips off Harvey's rod. “Mmm, say, sir, you wouldn't mind if I called you daddy, would you?” Her heart almost skipped a beat, internally panicking over what she just said. Harvey might be laughing it off, but to the waitress in disguise she just asked her own father if she could give him a pet name. And he clearly seemed perturbed at first glance, with her eyes shying away from making contact with his, but the commissioner had a chuckle over the matter.

“Eh, why not.” Jim said, giving her ass a tighter squeeze. “There's something about you that reminds me of my daughter anyway.” Oddly, while Batgirl was embarrassed to hear that, her father seemed to show no regret in responding as such.

“Must be the air in here.” Harvey laughed, followed by a moan when Batgirl locked lips with his rod yet again. “Mmph...you're definitely more lively than I'd expect, commish.”

“I guess I just needed to let loose for a change.” Gordon cackled, guiding the pace at which he wanted his waitress to rub her ass against his cock. Leaning over her shoulder, Jim leaned into her ear, whispering to Batgirl, “Would you mind it if daddy came inside you?”

Babara's jaw dropped, letting Harvey's jizz blast into her face and mask as she showed obvious signs of surprise over the request. She obviously knew it was her dad, but she couldn't believe that he would be so weird about this with someone so much younger than him.

“Oh! Gosh! I'd love that!” Barbara said, smiling as best she could without giving away the total fear she had at how far they were going. She teased him with her glove brushing over his cheek, giving him a kiss on the other as she let her cowl drop to reveal her full naked body. “You're such a good daddy to your super bat daughter!”

Lifting herself off her father's lap, Barbara let his rod slip into her pussy, purring as he stretched her cavern out. While she felt the hairy old bush rub against her ass, it was still satisfying for herself, especially after spending the last hour letting the pill-shaped vibrators keep her aroused. Batgirl then grinds away at her father's dick, smiling as she exhaled through her teeth. She began to grow comfortable pleasuring the commissioner as if he were just another of the diner's customers.

Gordon couldn't help himself, years having gone by since he last had any sexual desires since Barabra's mother's death. He grabbed hold of the waitress's breasts, hearing her purr from the fingers brushing over her nipples. Her build could have been considered common with Gotham citizens, but having watched her grow over the years, he still knew about certain details about Barbara that made him grow all the more aware that the Batgirl waitress was his daughter. But as he was so caught up in her grinding against him with her ass against his lap, he couldn't just leave, nor could he blow her cover, either.

After using a napkin to clean himself off, Bullock pulled his pants back, wiping his forehead off after losing his load from such a great blowjob. He had little else to do but watch his superior actually have the time of his life, watching Gordon's fingers tweak away at the waitress's nipples while she squeaked in arousal.

"Mmm, you REALLY like pounding my pussy, don't you daddy?" Babs asked, giggling as she looked just past her father's eyes. "Why don't you get me on the table and really go to town on me?"

Gordon swallowed at the request. He was nearly positive that this had to be Barbara, as the way she called him 'daddy' was too reminiscent of how she would say it before. Just the infliction was enough to make him consider this waitress was his daughter.

Then again, he had to argue, if this were Babs she would have done something to avoid this much contact with him, wouldn't she?

"Yeah, sure," Gordon laughed, "as long as your bosses don't mind making use of the table."

Barbara stood up from her dad's lap, his cock slipping out of her snatch with a loud slurping sound. Laying back on the table, Bat girl spread her legs out while grabbing at the heels of her boots, holding them back for her dad to get in there. Gordon stood before the waitress, holding his cock up to meet with her snatch and inject it inside her yet again. This time Barbara was surprised at how her dad took control of the matter, actually having the strength to get on the table and stand over her. He didn't care if it would make a scene over the other diners and servers, just that he got to show this Batgirl just who 'daddy' was.

He drove his cock down into her snatch, hearing loud gasps coming from the waitress as her eyes widened. Even Harvey was rather stunned by his boss, never imagining he'd hold so much strength like his in his old age, especially when it came to plowing someone younger than him. Batgirl quakes with every slam into her crotch, her vaginal fluids spitting out on every push against her body. The others in the diner couldn't help but stare, unaware that it was the GCPD commissioner reaming his server like he was eager to mate with her.

"Oh god! FUCK! Yes! Daddy, give me your cock!" Barbara screamed, tightening her grip on her heels. Her eyes rolled back after a while, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She was starting to squirt a river out of her snatch, unaware she was even doing so until she would inevitably leave the table. Her father took so much enjoyment out of reaming what he thought to be a complete stranger that just happened to look like his daughter, he lost himself in his own heat and continued to pound her hard until he finally reached his peak.

Gordon leaned over Barbara, groaning as he released his seed inside her pussy. The heroine gasped, covering her lips with her mouth as she realized her dad just dumped a load in her muff. It was a most uncomfortable experience, and yet the most exciting one at the same time.

When Gordon left her pussy, he used a napkin to clean himself off before sitting down. Babs sat up as she heard a bell ring, a sign that the order was up. "Oh! That must be your steaks…" she said with an exhausted voice. "I'll be right back with them…daddy." Barbara winked back at Gordon, her pussy still dripping with his spunk.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Gordon laughed. "Hope you got a good and understanding father."

As Barbara skipped to the counter for their steaks, she looked completely freaked out; he had to have known.

"What was that about?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing." James lied. "But after that? I think this place is worth coming to once, even if the food is as good as you say. Still gonna leave a hefty tip after that service, though."

Harvey just nodded. He knew Gordon was suspicious about something, but preferred to blow it off. Just as long as it didn't mean shutting the place down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to see updates when I post my stories, please be sure to follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
